Culllen's and the future
by twilighter105
Summary: It's a few days before Before Bella goes to live with Charlie in Forks, Washington when she gets a totally unexpected surprise. Join Bella and the Cullens as they learn about their future!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! I will be continuing my other stories but I wanted to start this one also. I have been busy with school and sports and family things so I'm sorry I haven't gotten back much sooner. So, I hope you guys enjoy this story! **

**Cullens' and the Future**

**CHP. 1**

I was sitting up in my room making sure I had packed everything because in a few days I would be going to go live with my father because I wanted to let my mom travel with her husband, Phil, to get a job when the door bell rang.

"Bella? Can you get that?" My mom yelled from her room.

"Sure," I yelled back at her and went to get the door. When I got to the door no one was there, but I saw a package on the porch which looked to be addressed to me. I didn't remember ordering a package and there didn't seem to be a return address to see who it was. So, me being me and my curiosity picked up the unknown package, closed the door, and started to walk to my room.

When I was passing my mom's room which was close to mine my mom poked her head out and asked, "Who was that, honey?"

"No one, mom," I said, "There was just a package for me on the porch."

"Okay," she said, "Are you done packing, already?"

"Yeah, mom," I said, "I'm just going to head off to bed."

"Okay, night," she said going into her room.

"Night," I said going into my room. As soon as I closed my door I put the package on my bed and sat down to open it. When it was open I saw it was a package of 4 books, not just that a series. I picked the first one up of the series which was called Twilight and read the back of the book.

"**About three things I was absolutely positive.**

**First, Edward was a vampire.**

**Second, there was a part of him – **

**and I didn't know how dominant that part maybe –**

**that thirsted for my blood.**

**And third, I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him.**

**When Isabella Swan moves to the gloomy town of Forks and meets the mysterious, alluring Edward Cullen, her life takes a thrilling and terrifying turn. With his porcelain skin, golden eyes, mesmerizing voice, and supernatural gifts, Edward is both irresistible and impenetrable. Up until now, he has managed to keep his true identity hidden, but Bella is determined to uncover his dark secret.**

**What Bella doesn't realize is the closer she gets to him, the more she is putting herself and those around her at risk. And, it might be too late to turn back…"**

Wow, that has to be a coincidence, a very big, huge coincidence! It seemed pretty interesting so I flipped it back to the front and opened it and when I did two letters flew out. One was addressed to me and the other I realized with a stuttering heartbeat was addressed to me and….. The Cullens. I opened the one just addressed to me and it said:

**Dear Bella,**

**I know you might be trying to figure out why I sent you these and what it means and could this be true. I sent you these because this is your destiny, but Edward might disagree with this and you need to make him see sense so people don't get unnecessarily hurt because of decisions. You and Edward can decide on your future together, but know this, don't make a final decision until you, Edward, and his family are done reading the books together. Just to let you know, you and Edward are soul mates. Don't start reading the books until you are together with Edward and his family. When you get to forks I want you to tell your father that you have an appointment at the Hospital and go alone. When you get there ask for Dr. Carlisle Cullen's office and go see him. Dr. Cullen is Edward's father. Tell him that you need to speak with him and his family. Don't tell him anything until you are both with his family. You might want to tell him to give Edward a heads up about your blood because you are his singer. A singer is when someone's blood calls or sings to a vampire. And don't worry they are "vegetarian" vampires, which is what they call themselves because they only drink animal blood. Also, don't forget to give them the letter. Good luck and make your decisions wisely.**

**From,**

**S.M.**

Wow! This is so unbelievable! This is so very interesting to have the future in my hands, but sucks because I can't read it yet and it is getting hard to suppress my curiosity. I had to stop thinking about it, so I decided to head to bead. I packed the letters and books with my stuff and went and laid down. My last conscious thought was on how my life is going to change.

**A/N: I would like to hear about what you think, so please Review! Also if you can give me some suggestions that would be great also!**

**Olivia**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey Guys! I'm sorry that it has been a while, but I'm back so here is the story! I will try to not take so long next time, also!**

**Cullens' and the Future**

**Chp. 2**

When I woke up the next morning I couldn't stop wondering how my life was going to change and I was trying to dispel the curiosity to read the books so, to distract myself I decided to start with my daily routine. I grabbed some clean jeans and a t-shirt and some undergarments and headed to the bathroom. I striped my pajamas off and hoped into the shower (not really I'm really clumsy so more liked carefully stepped) and let the hot water relax my muscles. I then washed my hair in my favorite shampoo, which is strawberry scented and washed my body in what is freesia scented body wash.

When I got out of the shower I got dressed ready for the day. Once I was done I went down stairs to get some cereal and found my mother sitting at the table eating cereal. Once my mom saw me she said, "Good morning darling! How did you sleep?"

As I was grabbing a bowl and the box of cereal, I said, "Good morning mom. I slept well. How about you?"

Once I sat down at the table with my bowl of cereal and a spoon, she said, "Me too! Oh and before I forget Phil should be back by tonight so he can come with us to drop you off at the airport in the morning."

"That's good," I said. I was glad I booked the early flight in the morning so I could see the Cullens and start reading the books that is suppose to tell our future that depended on or decisions what we wanted to change. When I done eating and put my dishes in the dish washer I went into my room to make sure everything was packed up for tomorrow and once that was done I went to make sure my mom's stuff that she was taking with her to Florida was packed. Once that was done I had a simple sandwich for lunch and then cleaned up the whole house to keep me busy and by the time that was done Phil was back and we had Chinese food for dinner. Once I was done eating I got ready for bed and got under the covers. Before I was under into a dreamless sleep I couldn't help but think of the coming morning and who the Cullens were and what they looked like. Then I was under.

**A/N: Hey guys thanks for hanging in there, but I'm back and will try to update my other stories and update more often. I hope everyone had a great Christmas and New Year!**

**Twilighter105 (Olivia)**


	3. authors note

**A/N:**Hey guys! Long time no see! I know you guys were hoping on a chapter which will be up soon on all of my stories, but I have been busy with Homework loads with being a Junior in High school and getting things ready with my orthodontist for my surgery that I had in Christmas Break. Don't worry I haven't given up on my stories. I will update as soon as possible. Also, hope everyone had a very Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. Prayin for the families who have been affected by the New Town, CT. shooting and the Clackamas Town center shooting. Thanking God that my sister and my other sister's boyfriend were not hurt in the shooting at the Clackamas Town center; since they work there at the Champs store. The woman who was killed in the shooting was my friend's grandpa's hospice nurse before he passed away.

Hope to hear from you all soon when I update.

Twilighter105


End file.
